Be Yourself
by MizaniansGirl
Summary: Joanna has struggled and has changed her life. Most to better herself, but was it too much? What will happen when she runs into an old one night fling. Will they reconnect, or will he hate the new person she has become. Randy/OC


- Hey! I hope you enjoy this! I got this idea and I HAD to do this (;

8 Years Ago

Randy Orton, WWE superstar walked into the overcrowded night club scanning the large building for the bar. He was there for a taping of Monday Night RAW in L.A. But that was done and over with and now it was time to let lose. He searched through the crowds for someone who was worthy enough to spend the night with him. Eventually, he licked his lips in desire. A blond , and black haired beauty sitting at the bar. She was wearing a black leather corset like top, and had too tight to be wearing skinny jeans with red heels. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, which was easy for a man his size. He sat next to the young women.

"Two tequila shots for me and the lady here." He looked over at her and she smirked.

"What is Mr. Orton doing here tonight?" He looked surprise by her knowing his name. Most girls didn't.

"How did you..?" She cut him off by waving her hand at him.

"I'm not an idiot ya know? I watch wrestling believe it or not. Huge fan." The red head bartender sat the two shot glass's in front of them She gladly took it and downed it whole. He watched her intently as her pierced tongue licked the rest of the liquid off her full lips.

"My bad. So what's your name Beautiful." She rolled her eyes.

"Jo. Jo Pack." She held out her hand for him. He couldn't help but laugh at her strange name. But he took her small hand in his huge one.

"What the hell is so funny?" She looked at him.

"Sorry. It's just your name" She tried to get up but he pulled her back down into her seat.

"I'm sorry. Your name isn't funny. It's unique." She looked at him for a few moments.

"Buy me another shot and I'll forgive you." He smirked. He liked her already. He signaled the bartender over to them and ordered more shots. After another two shots, and several more they were both ready to go back to her place.

They both stumbled into her dirty rented apartment. It was full of empty beer bottles, cigarette buds and ash trays filled with the remnants. She flicked on the light and it flickered on and off. She kicked off her heals and kissed him. He led her to her couch and they both collapsed on top of each other. She started giggling like a school girl with a crush as he kissed down her neck. She pulled at the hem of his shirt tight to his toned muscles and he helped her with it and pulled it off. She was amazed by his abs and chest. She stopped and stared.

"Wow. You've got muscles like a Greek Sex God." She said still in awe.

He laughed at her and kissed her. "Thank you." He said biting and licking at her collarbone. She was in a daze. He definitely knew what he was doing. He pulled off her top. He loved her tattoos. They were all over her right arm, and she had one on her lower back.

"I want you.." He said rubbing her belly button ring. "I want you too." She hardly could manage to get the words out of her mouth.

He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. He loved her purple underwear that said 'I Heart Boys'. He laughed and went to pull them off.

"Wait!" She said. She climbed out from underneath him. She walked toward a dresser and picked up a small unopened box of condoms. She toke one out and opened the wrapper.

"Ready Orton?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..."

The past two hours was pure amazement. She had just slept with Randy Orton. He was an animal. What? He was. They were both laying in her small twin bed, smoking a cigarette. He had his strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. The radio playing faintly in the background.

"What is Jo short for?" He asked breaking the silence.

She sighed. "Joanna." She said taking a puff of her cigarette.

"That's pretty." He said looking at her.

"Yeah. Well I hate it. Reminds me of when I was younger."

"What was it like?" She sat up and sat Indian style in front of him.

"Well, my Dad was a lawyer and my Mom was a doctor.." She dabbed her cigarette in the nearest ash tray. "Smart family." She nodded. "I was smart, head cheerleader playing the part as the perfect child.." He was watching her every move. "..But that wasn't what I was. I got into drinking and smoking then the day of my graduation I toke out my savings and ran away here. To Los Angeles." He sat up a bit and put out his cigarette. "So you got tired of being someone you weren't?" She nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't me. I was born a wild child." She laughed. He pulled her into his lap. "Joanna Pack, I think you are the most beautiful and unique girl I've ever meet. I'll never forget you or this night." He kissed her and cuddled her until he had to leave to the next city.

Present Time

"Here is Alanna, Samantha." Randy Orton handed over his child to his recently divorced wife Sam. They had been divorced for about six months and Randy usually pays a ticket for her and Alanna so he can see his daughter.

"Say bye to Daddy." Samantha said smiling at her daughter. She blew him a kiss and the both got onto the plane.

"Bye Alanna, Daddy loves you." He watched them get on the plane. When he knew the plane was safely flying he sat down waiting for his plane. He was going to LA for the next edition of Monday Night RAW. And the certain city held a special place in his heart. That was the city he meet one of the greatest girls ever.

Joanna was packing her last bag before she started her new job. She has came a very long way in the past eight years. She has managed to get sober, go to school, and get a degree in sports medicine. She was very proud, especially since she has done it all on her own. She has had to give up a lot though. She had to sell some of her belongings, stop buying alcohol and cigarettes, and get a job that actually paid most her bills. She had many sleepless nights, many food less days but she did it. And her life couldn't get any better.

She put the last bag in the trunk of her truck. She pulled up her yoga pants that were falling down and walked back inside. She toke a shower and went to bed. I had a very big day tomorrow.


End file.
